Jordan and Laryl: A Love Story Between a Hunter and a Demigod
This is how Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas and Laryl Stewart came to be together. Prologue - Laryl's Point of View It was a cold spring day when I came back to Camp Half-Blood on Artemis' orders. She needed me stationed there while she went north tracking the Lycanthrope for Nathaniel Hawk, she had word that it had been spotted near the New York/Canadian border, I was to wait at Camp Half-Blood with a few of the other hunter's while she checked it out, and would send word for us if she was close to finding it. Usually in the past being at camp has always made me feel claustrophobic, like my freedom I was so used to as hunter was being hampered, but something was different this time, for the first time in 60 years, I met someone, who made me feel, feel like I hadn't felt since those carefree days in Hawaii, before the attack on Pearl Harbour, feel like "he" had once made me feel oh so long ago, before he spurned my love, but that was another era, another time and place. But this wasn't just any boy unfreezing my heart of ice, this was his son, the son of the very god who spurned me and drove me to be a hunter. He was so kind, he has his father's eyes. I always loved the ocean, I could swim for hours and never tire. If I could spend every day of my life in the water nothing could make me happier, the only thing I really miss being a hunter. Whenever I look into Jordan's eyes, it's like looking into the ocean that I love so much. For weeks I have been trying so hard to avoid my feelings, I can't behave in this manner and remain a hunter, and if I can't be a hunter, what do I have left, my parents, my only family both died that horrible day at Pearl Harbour, and even if they hadn't, it has been 60 years, they would be long dead by now. If I don't have the hunter's, I have nothing, how can I be with a demigod as a mortal, after all I have seen and done for the last 60 years, I just can't go back to that life, no matter how much I'm falling in love with Jordan, I just can't. I can't talk to the other hunter's about how I feel, they wouldn't understand, they hate men, but who can I talk to, I haven't ever before made the time to make friends with the other demigods, not really. So when June Summers started coming around, acting nice, seemingly extending a hand of friendship, I was so blinded by my feelings for Jordan, I made the worst mistake I could ever have made, I let her in, I trusted her, and she betrayed me, she was only acting like my friend so she could have dirt on me, so she could spread around camp the rumour she had suspected for days now, that a hunter was in love with a demigod. Others have risen to my defence, other demigods, none of the other hunter's seem to care what happens. I have only one course of action, I have heard that the Lycanthrope is not north, but south of us, there is no way I can get word to Artemis in time, and the beast is near a very populated area of mortals. I must act, I must go out on my own without help from anyone and prove to Artemis, that I can be a good hunter, regardless of these feelings I have. So I have set out, I left a note for Nathaniel, a note for the other hunters, and I have started heading south. It has been a day since I left camp, I have picked up the Lycanthrope's scent, but even I, an immortal hunter, need rest and food. So I have set up camp, it's early morning, I need to hunt at night and rest during the day, chances are the beast will not do too much during the day without the cover of darkness. Prologue - Jordan's Point of View When I first meet Laryl I was trying to convince her that not all boys were jerks and that I was sorry about her loss. Soon she started to trust me and befriended me. Unfortunately, I was starting to get feelings for her. I kept them hidden; not knowing that she was having the same problem. I had to conceal it because I knew that if I told her, she would leave and go back to the hunters and our friendship would be lost. Soon I noticed she was starting to talk to June. As me and June.....hate each other, I was worried by that. Before I could warn her about trusting June, Laryl went and told June how she liked me. I did not know any of this. I still talked to Laryl normally but I noticed she was being evasive. When I woke up one morning, June had told everyone that Laryl liked me and Laryl had run away, tracking down a Lycanthrope. I told Michael that I was going after her and told him to get Nathaniel to follow me as Nate had a vendetta against this particular Lycanthrope. I contacted all the sea creatures I could and told them to watch out for Laryl. Then I started to go after her, as I could run at extremely fast paces an keep it up for hours. I knew that Laryl would have to stop at some point to time but I just threw water on my head when I grew tired. However, after about 5 hours of running I had to stop and take a break. Chapter 1 - Laryl's Point of View I broke camp just before sun set, I kept having a sense of being watched any time I got near the streams and ponds, but I'm far too focused on finding the beast to stop and look into the matter. An hour or so into my hunt, a rainbow appeared a few yards from my position, it was Anna Lynn Carters, one of the newest hunters, apparently having problems with someone at camp. Well she says she won't name names, but I'm sure it's more of June Summers' handy work, I vow to Anna that if and when I make it back to camp I will look into the matter. I continue on, by the look of the beast's tracks I can tell I'm getting closer. After a couple of more hours of tracking I see a glowing light in the distance, it appears to be some sort of camp fire, I can smell the wood smoke stronger as I get closer, then suddenly screams pierce the cool spring night air. I run into the clearing, bow at the ready, I take the monster by surprise, and give the unsuspecting campers enough of a distraction to flee into the woods. I have no time to think on them, the beast is immediately in attacking stance, at each lunge I manage to side step and jump out of the way, but the beast is strong, even for an immortal hunter, and I soon realise why Artemis went tracking it alone. I manage to pierce it with an arrow into it's shoulder, but it hardly pauses, clearly unphased by the wound. I have to keep it from biting me, I have no idea what a bite from a Lycanthrope could mean for an immortal, and I don't intend on finding out. The beast plays cat and mouse with me for the better part of the night, clearly it is decided that it will not stop until it has either finished me off, or turned me. Just as dawn breaks over the trees, I am taken off guard, and the beast swipes me with its massive claws, I feel them rip through my skin. The first swipe goes clear from my right shoulder across my back all the way down to my hip, the second swipe gets me across the stomach. I can feel my life's blood draining from my body. At least I will die a hunter, no one will deny me that, but now instead, all I can think about is Jordan, why did things have to be this way, if only I could see his face one last time, look into those eyes that reminded me of the ocean, tell him goodbye. As the beast crouched over me, I only prayed that I died before he could bite me, and turn me into a monster, as the world faded, suddenly I heard what sounded like someone crashing through the undergrowth, yelling, but before I could tell what or who it was, I slipped into unconsciousness........ Chapter 2 - Jordan's Point of View After I rested for 10 minutes, a hippocampi passed on a message that he had seen Laryl. I immediately got up and started running toward the place where she was last spotted. I ran for hours until I finally reached the area where she was spotted. I looked around for a few seconds then started following her trail. A little while later, I heard the sounds of fighting in the distance. I immediately twisted my ring and drew Terraemotus and started running towards the noise. When I came to the battle site, I stopped in horror. Laryl was lying on the ground, bleeding and obviously unconscious and a huge Lycanthrope was standing over her. The Lycanthrope was about to go for a killing blow. I waved Terraemotus and a wave of water smashed into the Lycanthrope and sent if staggering back. I rushed to Laryl's side and gazed in horror. There was a slash across her stomach and across her back. She was close to dying. I looked up just in time to see the Lycanthrope swing at me. I parried with my sword and went on the attack. Terraemotus could not kill it as it was not made of silver, but it could hurt it. We fought for a few minutes and then I managed to slash its right shoulder. It howled in pain and rushed off. I hesitated for a second, wondering if I should have followed it but stopped. Laryl was too badly injured. Chapter 3 - Laryl's Point of View Slowly Laryl could suddenly hear someone talking to her, telling her to do something, they were trying to do something, but there was so much pain, and all she could think about was going back into blissful unconsciousness, she felt water on her face, and she soon realised it was Jordan sitting by her, and he was trying to feed her ambrosia. She opened her mouth, and the next thing she knew she could taste pineapple, cold and juicy, and then a burning sensation over her whole body. Her wounds seemed to improve some, but there was something about the scratches that they just weren't healing properly, and there was so much blood. Jordan helped her to sit up, and hesitated just slightly from taking his arms away from her, their eyes met, but no this didn't make sense, why was Jordan here, how had he followed her, this was all wrong, she would rather be dead then become a mortal again, in a world that would be so alien to her, with no family or friends for her to run to. But he was so close to her still, she could smell the ocean coming off him, he reminded her so much of his father, his eyes, the way he smelled, but that was a life time ago, and if his father broke her heart then in the end would it be so different with his son. "Did you get the beast Jordan, is it dead? We are so close to the city, so many people....." Jordan hesitated in answering, part of him wanted to go after the beast, it didn't quite look like the Lycanthrope that Nate had described, which could mean that it was attacking mortals and turning them, but Laryl was so close to death, and he just couldn't let her go, but before he could answer a rainbow appeared, and suddenly he could see an image of Tsumi and some black haired girl standing behind him. "Hey, Jordan, I need to warn you, have you come across the Lycanthrope yet? You need to be careful, it's not just the bite that will turn someone, even just a scratch from it's claws will do it..... Is everything OK? Man you look like crap, do you need back up? What's going on?" Tsumi stopped and waited for Jordan to reply, but instead all he could do was look into Laryl's eyes and suddenly he realised her expression hadn't changed, she had known what this meant, that just healing the scratches didn't mean anything. He mumbled a reply to Tsumi, and the iris message ended. Laryl had already known what the scratches meant, as a hunter for Artemis for over 60 years, she had encountered these beasts before, but never by herself, always in numbers, and this was why, taking on a beast like this alone meant sure death, because if it did not out right kill you, a scratch or bite, meant that ultimately your life had been forfeited. The change wouldn't happen until the first full moon, nearly a fort night away, but it would happen, there was nothing but the grace of the gods that could stop it now. Suddenly Laryl realised something, it didn't matter any more what rules she had broken, death would come in one form or another, why deny herself any longer, and looking up into Jordan's eyes, she could see he was thinking the same thing, and before another moment passed, they finally had their first kiss, a kiss that had been in the making for weeks, the first and the last because no matter what their love was doomed, her future could only hold three possibilities, life as a beast, a mortal or sweet death. Chapter 4 - Nate's Point of View 'This is it, after four years of hunting, I can finally kill that thing.' Nate shot through the sky, manipulating the wind to propel him forward faster. He was rapidly approaching the location where Laryl had reported seeing the lycanthrope. He grip his spear "Wolf Killer" tightly, picturing it getting his revenge. He descended quickly, entering the wooded area. He dashed through the trees, keeping his eyes alert for any sign of battle. He flew faster, then landed in clearing where he saw a hunched figure. "Where is the monster?" Nate screamed before he blushed profusely. Right in front of him was Jordan kneeling on the ground, bent over... And Laryl lying on the ground, pulling Jordan into a lip lock. His crash seemed to jar the two apart. Jordan's face seemed to glow red. Laryl looked away before cringing in pain. Nate saw blood pouring out of Laryl's clothing. "Dammit, what happened?" Nate rushed over to his fellow campers, dropping his spear at his side. "The lycanthrope slashed at her, got her in the arm and stomach." Jordan tried to speak calmly, but Nate could sense a great deal of worry in his voice. "Tsumi I.M.ed me. He said even a scratch from a lycanthrope can..." He trailed off, staring into Laryl's eyes. "It's okay Jordan." Laryl said before coughing violently, she was getting to weak to speak. "Was she only scratched or was she bitten too?" Nate quickly inquired. "She was just scratched, why?" Jordan asked with a sliver of hope in his eyes. Nate rolled up his sleeve revealing three long scars, going from his shoulder to forearm. "A bite will always turn you into a lycanthrope, but scratches work much slower. I had this wound for over a day before I was healed by a satyr." Nate picked up his spear and removed the silver blade. He placed the flat side against her wounds. "Contact with pure silver will slow the spread of the virus, but the problem is the bleeding, we need to stop it now." Jordan tore a large section of cloth from his shirt and started dressing the wounds on her arms. Nate held the silver blade to her and pressed a cloth to the wound on her stomach. "We need to move her now! Head towards the river! I can call for help from there." The two demigods carried the hunter carefully to the nearby river. Jordan dove his hands into the stream. "Please dad, if you can hear me, you need to send help." A blinding flash appeared behind the children in a clearing. And from that light walked a little girl, dressed like a hunter. Nate looked to Jordan. "Did your dad send another hunter?" "My...Lady..." Laryl stuttered between coughs. Nate and Jordan were stunned. "Laryl. My poor girl. I trusted your faith so much. I even made you put you in charge of the East Coast Hunters. I am sorry, but there is nothing more I can do." Nate saw the pain on Jordan's face and grabbed his shoulder to stop him from doing something stupid. "Well I don't know about that." A booming voice emanated from behind the children. The stream seemed to come alive as it built upwards. Now there stood a man in his late thirties, well tanned, and wearing a Hawaiian shirt. "Dad!" Jordan spoke with a sense of urgency in his voice. "Well Artemis. Why don't you let me handle this." Nate looked back and forth. Two gods glaring at each other and Jordan holding the bleeding Laryl. "What have I gotten into now?" Chapter 5 - Laryl's Point of View Nate realising that his presence was no longer required decided to scout around the area some, Jordan had mentioned he had managed to inflict a wound, although as Jordan's sword was not made from silver, it wouldn't do much to the beast. So Nate quietly bowed away from the scene in front of him to try and pick up the beast's trail. Laryl suddenly couldn't feel any of the pain, gazing upon Poseidon made her realise just how much Jordan took after him, his eyes, his build, all she could feel despite her injuries was how much she was blushing from head to toe. She couldn't believe he had come, she never told Jordan who had hurt her 60 years ago, how would he feel knowing she had once been in love with his father. "Poseidon, I see you've actually bothered to come to your son's aid, how touching, but we both know Laryl wouldn't be in this mess if it hadn't been for what you did to her 60 years ago." Artemis sneered at Poseidon with a look of satisfaction on her face. Laryl grimaced, would Jordan judge her for this, would he still care for her. She looked up into his eyes, if she was going to die that was the last thing she wanted to see, Jordan's eyes, she searched deep into his eyes, desperately looking for a sign of understanding, of forgiveness. Before Jordan could say anything Poseidon responded. "Artemis, how can you say I betrayed her, when it was you who poisoned her mind from me, by the time I made it back to Hawaii to explain to her why I could no longer be with her, you had already made her a hunter, told her I betrayed her, told her I didn't care, you turned her into this Artemis, not me." At this he looked down at Jordan and Laryl, and saw the love that now flowed between his son and the woman he once loved himself, and somehow, it all seemed to make sense, in the grand scheme of things. Hearing Poseidon's words tears streamed down Laryl's face, how could she have been so naive, but she was so young back then, how could she have known. With bitterness she turned to Artemis and with as much strength as she could muster she spoke. "How dare you, I trusted you, I thought you were looking out for me, is your bitterness towards men and boys so great that you would manipulate situations just to keep people apart?!" Jordan continued to hold on to Laryl, to give her support, but he knew the longer they waited, the closer to either death or turning she got, the bandages Nate had wrapped around her wounds was already bright red with blood. "How dare I? If I hadn't made you what you are, you would be a decrepit and bitter old useless mortal right now...If I hadn't......" But before she could finish Poseidon grew into a much fiercer form, the water around him looked as if it was boiling. "Enough, leave now Artemis, before your bitterness causes more pain and anguish, I will not deny my son what was once denied me." Realising that there was no point in lingering, she sneered and before disappearing into the forest, she did one more act of bitterness, she stripped Laryl of her immortal hunter status, as a mortal, the wounds she had sustained would kill her much more quickly. Jordan held onto Laryl, he yelled at her to stay with him, to not go to sleep, to not leave him, but Laryl was fading fast now. With pleading eyes Jordan looked up at his father, "I don't care what happened 60 years ago, I only care that I love her now, and she loves me, please dad, please do something!" Looking on the scene with sadness and pity, Poseidon did the only thing he could think of that would enable them to stay together, he reached down and picked her up, so small and lifeless in his arms, and immersed her into the water, the water turned red with blood as the blood washed off her lifeless body. Poseidon put her completely under the water, Jordan looked on helplessly, it looked like Poseidon would just let her drowned, he didn't understand what was happening. Before he could question his father's actions, Poseidon stood up from the water, Jordan couldn't see any movement, what had his father done. "What did you do?! I asked you to save her not....." But before Jordan could finish, suddenly up out of the water splashed Laryl, still as beautiful as ever, but she looked as if the water hadn't touched her, she was perfectly dry, and smiling. She ran into Jordan's arms, and they embraced. She looked the same, but different some how, she was happier maybe, brighter, prettier if that were even possible. "Ahem...." Poseidon cleared his throat. "Dad, what did you do, this is amazing but I don't understand?" Jordan questioned his father. "She is a nereid now, I of course will expect her to spend some of the year serving in my courts as I expect from the others, but most of her time she will be free to be here at Camp with you. I'm sorry son, but everything happened so fast I didn't have time to explain. I knew that just by healing her, she would have still been mortal, and that would have made things hard for you guys to be together, but as a nereid, she still has powers, she is still immortal, and you can still be together. I need to go, the others don't like it if I spend too much time here." He looked at Laryl. "I hope this settles my debt to you, you seem to make my son happy, and he you, and that is more then any father could hope for." Laryl's eyes sparkled with new life, she smiled at Poseidon, and laughed. Things were definitely going to be different now, she was facing a whole new life to explore, new powers, and best yet, she could be with Jordan. Category:Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas Category:Laryl Stewart Category:Stories Category:Completed Stories